Never again will I ride an Elevator
by WhoIsYourHero
Summary: De-Anon from kink meme. Explicit mpreg birthing scene via Cesarean section. UkUs. Rated because of gore and etc.
1. Chapter 1

To say England was expecting this would be an obvious lie.

"Let's host the world meeting at the Sears Tower!" America said.

"It will be fun!" he said.

And the current situation was the farthest thing from what England considered fun.

He was currently shirtless kneeling on the questionably clean floor of the elevator in between a crying America's thighs.

And of course there was not a phone or even an emergency stop button in this steel box. England jerked back into reality as America grabbed a handful of his hair and screamed in his face something about it being all his fault.

Well, he certainly wasn't screaming that months earlier.

England gently pried the younger male's fingers out of his hair and curled the fingers against the fabric of America's bloody pants.

Quickly England undressed America and lifted the younger to pillow the clothes underneath him, but kept the bomber jacket to his left within' reach.

"America-" England called, softly rubbing the splayed thighs to calm the lad. "America, I need you to look at me." England said trying to sound as confident as he could when he really felt like he was about to soil himself and that wasn't what they really needed at the moment.

After what seemed like forever, America's head lolled back lazily to stare into the stressed emerald eyes that were staring intently at him from between his legs, and gave a mumble that he heard the older male.

"Ok America I need you to stay strong okay, and to not struggle no matter how much it hurts." England said before taking out his flask of rum and dumping a small handful onto the tan swollen belly.

With attentive hand he rubbed the alcohol over the stomach; before rubbing his shaking hands off on the leg of his pants.

Reaching into his pocket he drew out his pocket knife, and placed the edge of the blade beneath the belly button in line with America's hips and right beneath the ending curve of the pregnant abdomen.

England's eyes drifted over to his bottle of rum for a second before he shook his head and steeled his grip on the blade.

America was currently wringing the torn trousers in his hand as he felt the chilling caress of the steel under the bulge oh his baby. Knowing what was about to happen America stuffed part of the knotted pants between his teeth to keep his mouth busy and to help muffle the noises he would make when England finally grew the balls to actually cut him open.

America really spoke too soon as the next thing he knew; the knife was swiftly embedded into his abdomen and America couldn't help but scream at the pain as England went as fast but as careful as he could, sawing through the layers of tan skin and into the pale yellow of the fat his lover had gained during his pregnancy.

England swallowed thickly as his hand reached beneath the flap of skin and fat to hold it up to see better where he was cutting. His hand slipped and squelched as he scrambled to hold on to the layer of skin the best he could with the blood all over his hands.

He curled his hands as strong but as mindful as he could onto the fat as he pulled it back and opened the wound to the yellow fluorescent lights and he almost let go as a spray of blood shot out and splattered his cheek with crimson; which only seemed to strengthen his resolve as he cut into the last thick layer of fat before he reached the pink and purple tissue.

England let a breath snake out his lips as he felt the tissue for the baby and took a quick peak at America; who had screamed himself hoarse and looked very pale and sweaty, almost like he was about to pass out.

The older shifted the knife so it was as far from the baby as possible, and then with one quick breath, England drove the knife into the amniotic sac. The burst of liquid scared him shittless, as the amniotic liquid sprayed and gushed like Old Faithful.

Only instead of mist it was baby liquid.

He could see it now.

'Go on Jimmy. Lean down near the abdomen. Nothing will happen! I promise.'

Yep fun for the whole family.

When the gushing of liquid stopped and the elevator floor would most definitely need replacing; England reached into the sac and grasped the baby and lifted him out into the light.

England held the pinkish, purple body in his arms and rubbed the bridge of the baby's nose to drain out the mucus. Within' a second later the baby started to cry; and the older once again sighed in relief and swaddled the child in the old bomber jacket.

England laid the baby on its 'mother's' chest with the umbilical cord still attached; and went back to the cut open stomach to search for the placenta while America's body had obviously been working overtime making natural pain killers seeing as the man was cooing to the baby softly even while England's arms were almost elbow deep inside him.

England's hand tickled the placenta and a second later he gripped it carefully. With high amounts of caution; England pulled the placenta out into his bare arms which just succeeded in covering him in more blood.

With his arms full he was just about to lay the organ down; when the elevator doors opened.


	2. Chapter 2

I am sorry that I have been absent for so long. I am back because I am curious to see if and what stories should be improved/continued. I will be posting this on all of my stories so feel free to comment or private message me. If you would rather get a hold of me directly (if you want to write with me/ had some ideas) my tumblr user is Snartz. I appreciate all the critiques and comments I have received in my absence, and I hope to continue writing very soon!


End file.
